


Height Problems

by biird_s



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Fluff, Height Differences, Kissing, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biird_s/pseuds/biird_s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of my headcanon that Zacharie is short. The Batter is tall, and he adores Zacharie's height difference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Height Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Wooh, first OFF fic ever! Hope you guys enjoy. Maybe someday I'll write something juicy or smutty for a fandom. Someday, kids.

-;-;-;-

Well, not everyone could be reasonably tall, he supposed.

When the Batter had met the masked merchant, Zacharie, he was fairly tall behind the small desk he used. The Batter thought nothing of his height, considering that they were about the same height. He'd just buy his items, hand over his credits, and leave on his mission. However, not pulled by the strings of his 'puppeteer', he loitered around longer than usual and toyed about with looking at everything. He was a preferred customer, according to Zacharie, so the merchant probably didn't care about his excessive time in the shop. 

He'd even go so far as saying that he was a little attracted to the masked man. What, with his tall stature, deep chuckle, and whimsical outlook on things. He'd hated how optimistic he was before, but he'd grown used to it and now didn't see any reason to dislike it. It was better than anything else he encountered. The Judge was sour and the Elsen were extremely down on everything. Hell, the Elsen would pop if you breathed wrong around them. Yes, Zacharie was a major brightener in his days purifying.

His fingers drifted over the shelves, avoiding the merchandise that Zacharie had laid out. He knew better than to touch anything, having been scolded thrice over this touching of things. The man's stoic and blank expression changed to one of inquisitiveness when he heard Zacharie cough lightly behind him. He raised an eyebrow, though Zacharie couldn't see it, and watched the merchant curiously.  
"Something wrong?" he questioned, turning around fully to see him better.

"Perfectly fine, mon cher," Zacharie responded, following with his deep chuckle. It was in fact, a lie. The merchant had been standing on his little wooden pedestal, that hid his alarmingly short height, for what seemed like hours without a break. His preferred customer was taking longer than usual. Probably because his controller wasn't in the reigns for once. He was getting tired and fast, grumbling to himself that he wished he would just leave already. 

The Batter watched him for a few more seconds before walking back towards the counter, setting his bat down with an unceremonious thud to the floor.  
"Something you need, amigo?" he nearly purred, the nearly lifeless eyes of the mask staring at the batter with an intensity that almost frightened him. Well, it would have if he didn't fight spectres.  
The Batter didn't respond right away, peering into the small eye holes of that damned mask at the man's eyes.  
"Your voice seems to be fatigued. Maybe you should sit down," the Batter suggested after a moment, resting his weight on the other foot as he spoke. Zacharie stiffened slightly before shaking his head.

"Non, non, I am fine, dear Batter," he said quickly. His answer came too fast, almost precalculated, and the Batter narrowed his eyes ever so slightly.  
"Take a seat, Zacharie. It is only a talk amongst acquaintances. No need to stand and be formal," Batter reassured as he took a seat on a crate.  
Seeing no way out of sitting with him, Zacharie looked at his feet, huffing before stepping off of the small wooden box he was perched on. The Batter was surprised by this action, his four eyes widening ever so slightly.

"Yes, the great merchant is short, Batter. I see no reason to be surprised by this fact," Zacharie huffed, almost agitated by his reaction. He probably got it a lot. Standing, the smaller male probably only met him at about his mid-chest. He had to be about two heads shorter than the Batter. This made an inadvertent smile crack over the taller's face and Zacharie stiffen again. He was half expecting laughter before he was greeted with a large hand resting on his shoulder.  
"I was only surprised because it seems to make you that much more appealing," he stated. Zacharie couldn't help but feel a small flush creep up his neck and he mentally thanked himself for the mask. It was probably better that the Batter couldn't see it.

"I.." he hesitated to answer as he was tugged forward by his shoulder, the Batter bringing him closer. It was a bold move on his part. Anxiety crept into his gut and he found himself lifting Zacharie into a comfortable position on his lap. Yes, this was much better than standing, the merchant thought as he got comfortable upon his legs. The Batter looped his arms about the smaller's waist and Zacharie found himself almost discarding his mask to nuzzle into the side of his neck. 

Yes, height had always been a problem for the merchant. So, instead of letting himself become the laughing stock anymore, he stood upon a small platform to deal with this height issue. The Batter was one of the only people he'd met that actually preferred his shorter status. It was a pleasant change to the weary way that he went on.  
"Yes, I like you being short," Batter said after a long moment. Zacharie grinned behind his mask before tilting the cursed thing up a bit to reveal his mouth.  
"I like you being tall," the merchant responded with his deep chuckle. He leaned up, shimmying a bit, a pressed his chapped lips to the Batter's. The purifier didn't take long to respond, finding it in him to kiss back tenderly, like he was glass. The touch lasted fairly long before the two pulled back slightly with matching grins on their faces.

"I think our heights are meant to be, mon cher," Zacharie stated, chuckling deeply as he pressed feather light kisses along the Batter's lips. It felt nice, to finally be able to feel his soft lips instead of just seeing them as always.  
"Indeed," the Batter responded, returning the kisses with a few of his own with a large smile on his face. Yes, sometimes his height wasn't so bad, Zacharie thought. He had the Batter, anyways. What else would he need?


End file.
